


Pet?

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archnemisis Peter Hale, Derek bets Peter in a poker game Implied, Gen, Salvery Kind of, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Stiles wins Peter in a poker game, Superhero Scott McCall, Supervillian Peter Hale, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Excerpt from a superhero Au that I probably won't get inspired to write.Stiles wins Supervillian and archnemisis of Alpha (Scott) Werewolf(Peter) in a game of Poker.Or how Alpha started carrying dog treats.





	Pet?

Summary: Excerpt from a superhero Au that I probably won't get inspired to write.

Stiles wins Supervillain and archnemisis of Alpha (Scott) Werewolf(Peter) in a game of Poker.

Or how Alpha started carrying dog treats.

\-------

"I won him in a poker game." Stiles, his room mate and best friend said bouncing on his feet as he led the Supervillain into the apartment.

Scott stared, the worst part is he believed him. 

Stiles had been his best friend since before he had become a Superhero and Stiles had been the one to realize that he was not a normal human and had insisted that Scott use his powers for good.

"A poker game?" Scott asked.

"Yep." 

"What were you even doing around the people he hangs out with?" Scott asked, frightened for his friend.

"Hey, Derek's alright, most of the time." Stiles shrugged, "Sure Erika is evil, Derek is Morally ambiguous but then so am I."

"STILES!" Scott shouted.

"I own a person now, Scott." Stiles pointed out.

"An Evil person, take him back!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Scott asked, curious.

"Derek threatened to rip my throat out if I tried." Stiles shrugged again.

"So, let him go." Scott suggested as he watched his Archnemisis change into his wolf form and sniff around the appartment.

"But who would feed him and take him for walkies?" Stiles asked.

"His call is the Werewolf, Stiles, he's not actually a wolf." Scott sighed, knowing he'd already lost the argument.

"He is sometimes." Stiles pointed to Scott's where Scott's Archnemisis was urinating on Scott's laptop.

"Hey!" Scott cried and shoved the wolf away.

The wolf trotted over to Stiles and looked extremely pleased with himself as his tongue lolled out of his panting mouth.

"Stiles!" Scott whined.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take him to pee outside too." Stiles muttered, "Come on, Petey Pete, I'll make you a bed in the closet."

Stiles walked down the hall to his room, the wolf trotting beside him as Scott put his head on the table and wondered how this was his life.

His head shot up, "Stiles what happens when we fight now?!"

"Well, drag his butt home and he gets dog food for a week, if he's going to act like a dog marking his territory I'm going to treat him like one." Stiles shouted, a dog whine sounding along side it.

"You're talking to the landlord about your new pet!" Scott shouted at him.

"Sure, Mr. Argent loves me."

There was a long silence as Stiles got their new Super villain settled.

Then Scott had a thought and grinned, "Does that mean he gets treats for good behavior?"

Stiles grinned at Scott as he reappeared, "Yep."

Peter woofed in agreement.

And that was how Alpha the Superhero started carrying dog treats around.


End file.
